Sawamura Eijun Prompts
by VariousStories123
Summary: Sawamura Eijun, Southpaw extraordinaire and Soon-To-Be-Ace, demands you send him prompts about himself because he deserves some no matter what Miyuki Kazuya just said! (Also please send me prompts either here or on my Instagram VariousStories123!)
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: They go to a movie together, their friends end up sitting a couple rows back and tease them.

* * *

Miyuki had it all planned out.

He and Eijun were going to go to the nearby movies, maybe get some popcorn and a soda if Eijun was feeling peckish, and watch some of that Shoujo shit that he liked. That was how it was supposed to go; no ifs, ands or buts about it.

Of course, he only forgot one thing in his calculations:

 _Seidou._

* * *

He groaned as he saw who was waiting in the movie line with them. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Kuramochi only snickered at his response and none of the Seidou baseball players looked repentant except, perhaps, Kawakami and Haruichi. Finally the shortstop answered, "Heard you guys were going on a date so we decided to crash it. Y'know. Team bonding."

"So you're bonding over my ruined date?" Miyuki groused, pulling Eijun back as he started talking to Haruichi and Furuya, the pitcher ignoring the chaos that Kuramochi started. He finally sighed, letting go of the pitcher and pulling out his wallet. "Fine but I'm not paying for you assholes."

At this, Kuramochi sniggered but made no protest, pulling out his own wallet along with the rest of the team. Miyuki only sighed irritably. He could only hope that they didn't have interest in the movie they were going to watch.

* * *

He was wrong. He was soooo fucking wrong.

How the hell was he supposed to know that Isashiki-senpai liked anime?! Or Ryo-san's little brother?! Or half of the team?!

He groaned again as he heard Isashiki sniffle in the quiet theater before rubbing his forehead and looking at his boyfriend who at least seemed to be enjoying himself. He started to relax and wrapped an arm around Eijun when-

"OOOOHH~ MAKING A MOVE MIYUKI?!"

He twitched and turned to glare at Kuramochi who was giving him a thumbs-up. He gave a nasty growl and raised his middle finger, clearly visible even in the dark room and turned back, a headache starting to form. Eijun seemed to have taken mercy on him because the pitcher leaned into him, pressing a kiss against his cheek only to be interrupted again, this time by Ryo-san.

"Naughty, naughty~" Ryosuke cooed. "Aren't you a bit too close? I thought this was a PG movie."

Miyuki twitched again as Eijun disentangled from him, giving him an apologetic look before turning back to the movie. He was this close to snapping and when he did, it would not be pretty. He glared at the Seidou team ( _Kuramochi, you asshole, stop giving me a thumbs up)_ before turning back to the movie.

* * *

By the end of it, he had been teased and ridiculed a grand total of twenty-eight times.

Ugh.

He knew he shouldn't have told anyone about his date.

* * *

"Kaz?"

"Yes Eijun?"

Eijun gave him a rather shy smile before fidgeting with his hands. Suddenly Eijun went on his tippytoes to press a rather soft kiss against his cheek. "That was a great date. Thank you."

Miyuki stared at him before his whole entire face went up in flames. He then pressed a kiss against Eijun's rather warm lips and smiled. "That's all I ever wanted."


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: They go and watch fireworks but due to too many people, Sawamura got separated and Miyuki needs to find him before the fireworks display starts (from Animelov3r27)

* * *

It was his fault.

Miyuki nearly ripped his hair in frustration as he looked around the crowded stalls, searching for familiar gold eyes and unruly brown hair before sighing and taking a break.

He had asked Sawamura out on a date when he heard there was going to be a festival near Seidou and he had planned on everything to be perfect, especially after the first disastrous one with the movie.

Of course, that was never going to happen as he lost Sawamura fucking Eijun.

They had been going through the stalls, him winning Sawamura a stuffed tanuki in one and Sawamura trying out a game in another when they had gotten swept up in a crowd wanting to get good seats for an upcoming firework show.

He had grabbed onto Sawamura's hand only to have someone bump into him making him let it go. Suffice to say, that was not one of his best moments.

He groaned even thinking about it and he glumly wondered if he would find Sawamura in time for the fireworks.

Why did this shit happen to him?

* * *

Sawamura Eijun was getting rather worried.

It was going to be their first date alone and he had lost sight of Miyuki Kazuya in the crowd, something he hadn't even considered when he thought about their date. He sighed before going on his tippytoes, wondering if he could catch sight of the megane catcher before giving up. His toes, after all, were not meant for such an activity.

He honestly felt really bad for Miyuki. It was hard not to considering that Miyuki had planned this a few months ahead, especially after the movie theater fiasco with their teammates.

A smile then came to his lips. Still, he had been happy with Miyuki even amidst the disruptions and his heart pounded as he thought of their first date.

Of course, he couldn't think about such a thing now.

He had a date to find.

* * *

Miyuki ran about the stalls as the skies started to darken even more, signaling that the fireworks would start soon. Then he caught sight of a familiar figure, staring up at the sky. His steps slowly came to a halt and with a smirk on his face, crept behind the other.

He waited a few minutes and the other turned around and-

"GAH! MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

He laughed as Sawamura flailed around, arms swinging. Finally after a few minutes he stopped to pout at Miyuki, arms crossed. "You're such a jerk sometimes," he whined before looking away from the other.

Miyuki wrapped his arms around the Southpaw, peppering him with kisses. "I'm sorry," he cooed. "Forgive me? I did find you after all."

Sawamura hesitated before tackling him in a hug. "Just cuz you found me."

Above them, fireworks started to rain across the sky and Miyuki smiled fondly at Sawamura before dragging him into a deep kiss that took both their breaths away. Finally Sawamura parted from the kiss to lean against Miyuki's chest, listening to the heartbeat that couldn't be drowned away by the fireworks.

Then:

"You got worried huh you Tanuki?"

"Damn it Sawamura. We had a moment."


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Sawamura Eijun and the team go to watch Inashiro's game and when the game ended, Sawamura ended up getting seperated from the team. The first person that ends up finding is Mei who ends up talking with him which leads to a jealous Miyuki especially as he finds Sawamura trying to go back with Mei holding him around the waist (from Yaya Chin).

* * *

Sawamura Eijun was having a terrible day.

First when the team had gone to scot the other team, he had almost gone on the wrong bus. Then when they were sitting in the stands, he had nearly sat in some gum! And now, after he came back from the bathroom, the whole entire team was gone!

He groaned as he finally decided to just sit down, putting his head in between his hands. He wondered if he should just go to the information desk and have them call the team over the megaphone when-

"Hey, you're that Seidou brat."

He leapt up from his seat as he looked for the source of the insult, already bristling. "You jerk! I'm not a brat!" He swung his fist. "Come out you asshole!"

A laugh. "I'm over here, stupid." He turned his head to the source of the sound, blinking as he saw Mei from Inashiro leaning against a wall. Mei smirked at him, taking note of his surprise. "Took you long enough brat."

He stuck out his tongue at the blonde Southpaw before tugging down his right eye too. "Nahhhh! If anyone's the brat, it's you!"

Instead of insulting him back, Mei only leveled a look on him, making him shiver. Something about that look reminded him of Kazuya's when-

No. He was not going there. Not in front of Mei, his rival! No!

Suddenly a hand lifting his chin interrupted him from his thoughts and he blinked to see Mei in front of him, a smirk playing on the other's lips. "You're blushing."

He jolted back and opened his mouth to argue when Mei suddenly wrapped his arm around his waist, spinning him around. He blinked, slightly dizzy when Mei spoke, voice full of vindictive glee. "Aren't you looking rather _green_ Miyuki."

His eyes widened as he looked to see Kazuya a few feet away looking angrier by the second. He struggled to get away from Mei's arms but he only tightened them before biting his ear in warning. He squeaked, cheeks turning even more red.

"Let go of him."

Mei's smirk only grew wider. "My, my Miyuki… you really got attached to this brat." Then one of his hands trailed up, unbuttoning his first button and exposing his collarbone. "Although I could see why."

Suddenly a firm hand grabbed him by the wrist and he winced in pain as he slammed into a hard chest. When he tried to back away, the hand grabbed his hair and kept him there, making sure he couldn't move.

Above him, he could hear Kazuya talking in low tones, darker than anything he'd ever heard. "Mei, if I see you touching him again, I will make sure you can't ever pitch again."

He could almost hear Mei smirking. "I don't think I'll need a second touch. I've already touched him enough this-"

Suddenly his body jolted as he felt Kazuya rush forward, fist extended. His eyes widened and he nearly tackled Kazuya, trying to keep him from the other Southpaw. Kazuya glared down at him as he did and snarled, "What was that for? Trying to keep me away from Mei?!"

He could feel Mei's heated gaze on his back but he didn't dare turn, instead reaching up to grasp Kazuya's face in his hands. "Honestly Kazuya," he murmured. "He's not worth it."

Kazuya only snarled before acquiescing to his silent demand to stop glowering at the other Southpaw. Instead, Kazuya decided to smother him with his lips, making sure he looked only at the older catcher.

He didn't notice Kazuya's burning eyes meet Mei's bitter ones and the jaunty smirk that followed as he moaned into the catcher's mouth. He certainly didn't notice Mei leaving, steps quiet and the darkness that followed.

No, Kazuya made sure he couldn't pay attention to anything but him.

Not that he would mind. It was Kazuya after all.

Finally their kiss ended with him panting and Kazuya looking like the cat that got the cream. It made him almost suspicious and when he looked behind, Mei was gone. "Kazuya, where did-" The warm press of Kazuya's lips stopped him from talking and he only stopped to give him a sultry smirk.

"Don't pay attention to that trash. Pay attention to _me_."


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Mei and Eijun are together and are making out but their teams catch them and some of them get jealous because their "innocent" Eijun is the one taunting the other (from Itsutsuna22).

* * *

"Honestly Mei," came a breathy whisper. "I know you can kiss me better than that..."

A growl replied him, deep and dark. "You shouldn't be talking Ei-chan~"

A small laugh made its way from him as Mei pressed another kiss into his skin, this time chomping down making him whimper. Mei smirked at his collarbone. "Who would have known you were a masochist?" Mei teased, deft fingers trailing down as his lips went up. "I certainly wouldn't."

He could only grip Mei's hair. "Y-You say that like you don't enjoy it."

"I enjoy-"

He blinked as Mei cut himself off. "Mei? What's wrong?" Mei didn't reply, just disentangling from him and his face steadily paling. His eyebrows scrunched up as he watched Mei's strange behavior. "Mei?"

Finally he turned.

In front of him was Seidou and his eyes widened as he took in the baseball bats _(courtesy of Miyuki, Kuramochi, and the rest of the batters, wait was Kuramochi swinging the bat already?!)_ and the balls _(courtesy of Furuya, Tanba and Kawakami who looked like they were going to throw the balls at Mei with frightening accuracy)_. He raised his hand before grabbing Mei _(who looked like he was going to run away)_ with the other. "You guys! Stop that!"

Chris's voice came from the front of the pack. "Sawamura," came a sickly sweet voice that he'd only ever heard on Ryo-san. "I think you should back away from Mei."

He inwardly despaired. "Chris-senpai! Not you too!" he whined. Beside him, Mei tried to run again, this time to actually succeed. Kuramochi suddenly was sprinting and he gaped as Kuramochi caught the other Southpaw. "Kuramochi-senpai! No! Stop cockblocking me!"

Kuramochi rolled his eyes as he wrestled Mei into a pretzel _(a very blonde, screaming pretzel)_. "I'm not cockblocking you. I'm just cockblockig him. Now go play catch with Miyuki while we take care of some trash."

 _"SENPAI NO!"_

* * *

In the end, he managed to save Mei by kissing him _(Kuramochi-senpai never dealt well with PDA)_ and then wrapping himself around the other to make sure they couldn't hurt Mei without hurting him too _(much to the annoyance of Chris-senpai who stopped the others)_.

 _Ugh._

He loved his team to death but sometimes death was preferable.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my team Mei!"

Mei only scratched the back of his head, avoiding his bruises and cuts. "It's fine. I kinda expected it from the megane bastard anyways so adding a few more people isn't going to do anything."

That made him confused but he barreled through it, pressing his body against Mei who seemed rather surprised. "I'll make it up to you sometime~" he cooed.

Mei smirked at that as if he hadn't received a thrashing earlier on. He wrapped lean arms around his waist and came nose to nose with him. "I'll count on it. Now Nurse Sawamura, help me out?"

Then:

"Hey Mei?! What the hell are you doing out so late?"

They both froze as Inashiro came into view.

"Damnit. We need to go into a love hotel or something."

 _"Mei, shut up."_


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: Truth and dare where everyone else is trying to set the two up (making them sit next to each other, or one on the other's lap, kiss, etc. (from Ribbons Almarck).

* * *

Despite what many would tell you, Miyuki Kazuya was a nice, generous person.

Of course that wasn't to say that he didn't have a mean streak _("Miyuki Kazuya would kick a puppy." "Only your puppy.")_ or that he didn't hold a grudges _("That was seven years ago!" "I never forgive and I never forget." "You stole that from a book didn't you?" "Shut up.")_ but he was truly a wonderful person at heart and that was why…

He was going to get Kuramochi laid.

* * *

"Hey~ Let's play a game!" Miyuki called out.

The team perked up at that. It was rare Miyuki ever started a game and when he did, it was usually fun despite the fact that half of them would end up in detention or knocked out naked in the middle of the baseball fields. "What kind of game?"

Miyuki gave a shit-eating grin and put his hands behind his head. "Truth or Dare!"

* * *

Miyuki snickered as he pulled out a bottle _(rigged but no one needed to know that)_ before seating everyone down, making sure they were in the places he wanted them to be in. Then with a great flourish, put the bottle down and started the game _._

 _This was going to be good._

* * *

Kuramochi's eye twitched as the bottle landed on him again. He looked up at Miyuki who looked like he was having the time of his life. Miyuki gestured to him to pick something up a Truth or Dare card. He twitched again before finally picking up a card. "Kiss the person in front of you for a minute." Kuramochi looked up to see Sawamura blinking innocently at him. _Ah shit. Chris-senpai is going to murder my ass_. _"_ O-Oi Sawamura… c'mere."

Sawamura bounded up to him, tilting his head like a puppy. "What is it Senpai? Ohhh, did you get a dare? I couldn't hear cuz you were too- _MMFP!_ "

Kuramochi lunged for the other, pressing his lips against Sawamura's, perhaps even taking a taste or two with his tongue before pulling back, almost shoving the other onto the ground in his haste. Around them, everyone whooped or smacked his back, congratulating him. In front of him, Sawamura flushed red before scrambling back to where he sat before, touching his lips as he did.

Miyuki sniggered at that and Kuramochi glared despite the red painting his cheeks. Miyuki only waggled his finger. "C'mon, spin the bottle again~"

Kuramochi gritted his teeth before spinning it, hoping it would land on someone other than him.

It didn't land on him and instead landed on Sawamura.

He sighed in relief as Sawamura took a card only to jolt up at what it said. "G-Grind on the person in front of you for f-five minutes." He paled as Sawamura looked up at him, eyes wide and cheeks crimson.

Miyuki crackled in his corner, tears streaming from the corner of his eyes. He smacked Sawamura's back. "C'mon now," Miyuki cooed. "Don't be shy!"

Sawamura blushed even harder and made his way to Kuramochi's lap who was becoming increasingly aware of the leers and stares the team gave them. Kuramochi gulped as Sawamura started to move, using his pitcher thighs to move over the growing tent in his pants. Kuramochi would have shoved the younger pitcher away if not for the fact that it _f_ _elt so good_. He let out a weak groan before gathering up his sapping strength to suddenly throw Sawamura off him with a grunt.

He pointed at Miyuki. "Get out." Then he pointed at the rest of the team who snickered at his predicament. "You guys get out too."

Everyone stood up but when Sawamura tried to leave, he grabbed the other by his hair, kissing him as hard as he could. He smirked as Sawamura panted and whimpered into the kiss. " _Not you_. I need you for something _else_."

* * *

Miyuki whistled as he left the room.

Suddenly he heard someone calling his name and he looked to see a flushed Kuramochi sticking his disheveled hair out of the door.

"Thanks for the condoms!"


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Chris's American cousin (I changed it to parents, sorry) and Sawamura speaks to them in good English (from AspergianStoryteller).

* * *

Chris knows that Eijun has an array of talents. Baseball, singing, making people happy and the list went on.

He just didn't know that _this_ was one of them.

Of course, to find out _this_ , we'd have to rewind.

* * *

 _"Eijun?"_

 _"Yes Chris-senpai?" Eijun called from the couch, eating a tub of chocolate ice cream. He smiled up at him despite the smear of chocolate over his lips. Chris stole a kiss from the other before continuing on with the conversation._

 _"I was wondering if you wanted to meet my parents," he said, making his way to sit by the other. Eijun's eyes lit up and he crawled over Chris's lap, eyes wide._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really."_

 _Eijun pressed a fond kiss against his cheek. "Alright then. Just tell me when they're coming so I can clean up a bit."_

 _"I will."_

* * *

Now he watched as Eijun chattered excitedly to his mother who giggled at something he said. His father seemed rather fond of him now, different than his time in high school when his father had called him "Crazy Boy".

Of course, that wasn't what was shocking.

The shocking thing was Sawamura was speaking English. _Perfectly_.

A hand clapped his back and he looked up to see his father smiling down at him while watching Eijun and his Mother. "You chose a good one. He speaks good English, did you teach him?"

He shook his head, flabbergasted much to his Father's amusement. It wasn't every day that Yuu lost his composure. "N-No… I didn't know he could even speak English much less understand it!"

His father's eyes widened behind his glasses before he laughed, smacking his back once more. "I guess you found a good one to keep you on your toes then Yuu."

He could only shake his head, the initial surprise wearing off. "I-I guess so."

He could only wonder if there were any other surprises waiting for him.

* * *

"So where'd you learn English Eijun?"

He looked up to see Chris-senpai smiling teasingly at him, eyes full of fond warmth. A pout filled his lips. "Just learned it somewhere."

Chris-senpai raised an eyebrow before slinging himself across his lap. "C'mon now Eijun." Chris-senpai wiggled his eyebrows. "No secrets."

"That's not what you said Senpai, during Christmas."

"Well it's not Christmas is it?"

He pouted a bit more, arms crossed. Chris-senpai was always too smart for him and he decided to enlighten the other, blushing. "I… IdecidedtolearnEnglisheversinceIlearnedyouwerehalf-American."

Chris-senpai looked stunned. "Um…" he hesitated. "R-Repeat that?"

He blushed harder, hiding his face behind his hands. "I-I learned English after I found out you were half-American…"

He waited for Chris-senpai to start cracking up, to laugh just as Kuramochi-senpai or Miyuki Kazuya did. Instead, a gentle kiss pressed against his hands and then at his lips. "That… that was really thoughtful of you Eijun." He looked up to see Chris-senpai with the gentlest eyes that he'd ever seen. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: My best friend got turned into a frog and now I'm being the best wingman ever by carrying them around and getting hot people to kiss him in hopes of hooking them up with their true love.

* * *

"Really Miyuki-senpai?"

The frog in front of him gave him an unimpressed look before lifting tiny glasses with a webbed hand. "You say it like I asked for this, Sawamura."

He could only smack his head into his hand before looking back, an annoyed look in his eye. "Honestly Miyuki-senpai, knowing you, you probably did ask for this."

"Whatever." Miyuki-senpai shifted on his hind legs. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. One true love's kiss coming up."

* * *

Kuramochi-senpai looked less than impressed.

"So you want me to kiss a fuckin' frog on the off-chance I'm his-" He made quotation marks with his fingers. "- _"true love"_."

He could only nod while Miyuki hopped onto his shoulder, small and a little bit slimy. Of course, in order to get rid of the slime, he'd have to convince Kuramochi-senpai to kiss him. "C'mon Senpai, it's not like your first kiss is gonna be anything important-"

A fist slammed into his head. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT'S MY FIRST KISS?! AND WHADDYA MEAN IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Kuramochi growled for a few more seconds before grabbing Miyuki and slamming his lips onto the other's. Both parties started to spit after the rather abrupt kiss before Kuramochi threw the other back to him, wiping his mouth. "Ya happy now?!"

He could only hang his head. "Not really Senpai. If you're gonna kiss him, at least be sure you're his-"

Kuramochi smacked him across the head again.

* * *

"Ummm, let's see… Harucchi maybe?"

"I don't want to die because of Ryo-san Sawamura."

He hummed at that. "Huh. I didn't think of Niisan. Hey, Miyuki-!"

"I am not kissing Ryo-san. At least I _know_ Kuramochi."

He could only scratch his head in desperation. "Ummmm… Boss?"

"..."

"...I panicked."

"Panick less."

* * *

Eventually they decided to try Furuya and the other was willing enough as long as Miyuki promised him twenty extra pitches when he turned back to normal.

One disgusting kiss later, Miyuki was still his green and slimy self.

He could only sigh. "Man, I guess you're going to have to get used to that body Senpai." Then he slammed his fist against his hand. "It's okay Senpai! I'll catch you lots of flies until you can catch your own!"

A webbed hand only smacked his ear making him wince. "Don't give up hope just yet you dumbass. There's still one more person I wanna test."

He tilted his head in curiousity. "Who's that..?"

A pair of slippery lips met his and his eyes widened and _that was my first kiss!_  
Suddenly the familiar face of Miyuki Kazuya met his and he scrambled back just as Miyuki pulled and there was another press of lips, this time warm and soft and so awfully tender and he melted into it.

After a minute or two, Miyuki pulled away to offer him a crooked smirk. "I guess you're my true love after all."

He could only laugh when a startling realization came over him. "Hey wait! If you're my true love, you just kissed a bunch of people in front of me! Doesn't that mean you cheated on me?"

Miyuki sighed. "Of course. Out of all the things to focus on right now, you focus on that."


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: Seidou is really over-protective of Sawamura and won't let Miyuki make a move on him. Towards the end however, Miyuki ends up getting some (from Animelov3r27).

* * *

Miyuki Kazuya didn't ask for much. All he asked for was to play baseball forever and maybe the occasional fucking of one adorable Sawamura Eijun.

Was that really too much to ask for? Apparently to the Seidou team, it was because _they wouldn't stop fucking cockblocking him_. The fucking assholes.

* * *

It started when he and Eijun started dating.

It had been a few months and they were both mutually horny, something Miyuki was more than willing to fix. Just as things started heating up however, Kuramochi had burst into the room they were in, took one long look at the both of them before grabbing Eijun and making sure he wasn't within a five foot radius of the younger pitcher.

He had to use his hand that night and he did not want to do that again.

* * *

He was kissing Eijun again in his room (this time locked) and he was just about to slide his pants when the door burst open, making the two of them jump. He looked to see Ryo-san smiling dangerously, a lock pick in his hand. "Now, now. What are you doing to Eijun-kun?"

He held his hands up. "U-Um-"

Ryo-san didn't even give him a chance. He just karate-chopped his head before grabbing Eijun and leaving.

Hand it is then.

* * *

This happened five more times.

* * *

Finally after some experimenting and long hours of masturbating, he finally found a place where no one would go.

Now all that was left was to finally get some.

* * *

"Where are we going Kaz?" Eijun asked as Kazuya led him inside an abandoned shed. He giggled as Kazuya pushed him against a wall, pressing open mouth kisses against his collar. "Honestly Kazuya, you're so impatient sometimes."

"Can you blame me?" Kazuya asked, giving him a heated smirk. He bit into his neck, making him moan. "You're so hot, sometimes I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Mmhm," he hummed, lifting Kazuya's head to give him a heated kiss, tongue slipping in to meet Kazuya's. "I think I got lucky with you."

"We can agree to disagree." Then all words were thrown aside as Kazuya stripped, showing off his toned muscles. Eijun could only purr in pleasure before all but throwing himself on the other, wanting to mark him before things got too heated.

Kazuya allowed it, tilting up his head. Of course he wasn't just sitting around and he soon got to work, unbuttoning Eijun's pants and trailing his hands down to his firm ass. Eijun parted from Kazuya's delicious neck to push down his baseball pants, sliding them down his ass with Kazuya's help.

After that was done and over with, Kazuya leaned back to admire the pitcher, red cheeks and drool slipping from his pretty pink mouth. His eyes trailed down then to Eijun's front where his hardened member was pushing up his jersey. He grabbed at it, ignoring the younger's strangled yelp and pumped it slowly, drawing out every moan he could possibly get.

"Kaz~ I-I'm gonna c-cu- _ahhh~!"_

Kazuya smirked as white coated his hand and he lifted it to his face, licking the sweet substance. "You taste-" Another lick. "-good~"

Eijun only flushed and covered his face. "Y-You pervert." Then he lifted his eyes, a shy smile covering his face. "Do-Do you want me to take care of you?"

Kazuya pressed up against him, his hard and hot. He offered a crooked smirk. "If you don't mind?"

Eijun gave him a kiss against his jaw before sinking to his knees. He groaned as the younger wrapped his calloused hand around his cock, thrusting into it. Eijun only smiled before pressing his lips against the tip of Kazuya's cock, darting his tongue out every so often against his slit. Kazuya moaned before shallowly thrusting again, impatient. Eijun giggled at that before swallowing him whole.

 _Shitshitshit this is too_ "-good!" he groaned, thrusting into him. Eijun moaned, the vibrations nearly making him cum. He was nearly there, nearly-

"SAWA- _FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"_

He jumped guiltily as Kuramochi screamed and Eijun pulled off him, wiping his mouth of pre-cum. "I-It's not what it looks like?"

Kuramochi just growled as he covered his face. "Just put your fuckin' clothes on."

* * *

Kazuya officially gave up.

He was never going to get some.

* * *

"Hey Kaz?"

"Yes Eijun?"

"You know how everyone keeps interrupting us when you want to cum?"

Kazuya's eye twitched. "Yes..?" How could he forget?

Eijun flushed for a moment before leaning in and whispering into his ear, "Do you want to come over to Nagano? M-My parents and Grandpa are leaving for two weeks and it's during our break."

 _Thank you lord. I will never forsake you again._


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: Miyuki and Sawamura have a fight and it's basically Miyuki's fault. However he doesn't want to admit it making Sawamura ignore Miyuki and making Miyuki feel lonely. Miyuki then tries to gain Sawamura's attention back (from Mynamez).

* * *

"Sorry Sawamura, I can't catch for you! I have to catch for the Ace pitcher~" Miyuki called out, waving his hand. He paused when Sawamura didn't say a word back, an unusual thing for the loudmouth pitcher. "Sawamura?"

Suddenly Sawamura huffed at him before crossing his arms. "Since when don't you catch for Furuya?!"

Miyuki's mouth pressed at a thin line at that. His boyfriend usually never snapped at him so harshly. "Sawamura-"

"Just go catch for him! Don't keep your Ace pitcher waiting!" The younger pitcher stomped away, hands balled at his sides. "I'll be pitching to the net!"

A sudden panic came over him at that and he called out for the other, "Sawamura! Just-"

Sawamura was already gone.

He hung his head before calling for Furuya. No use crying over spilled milk, even if it was his boyfriend walking away.

* * *

Okay, maybe it was a little worse than spilled milk.

"Sawamura, talk to me." He didn't beg. Miyuki Kazuya did not beg. Of course he was being desperate right now and he couldn't help it if some distress leaked into his tone.

Sawamura only leveled an angry eye on him before walking away to talk to Haruichi who seemed rather amused. It seemed the older Kominato's sadism rubbed off. He groaned at that before scratching his head and wondering what to do now. Sawamura wouldn't talk to him much less look at him.

This was all too stressful.

* * *

Kuramochi was no help.

"You did deserve that Miyuki," Kuramochi crackled as he punched a few buttons on his video game. He threw a smirk behind his shoulder. "Besides, you should know that you never break a promise to a girlfriend; that's like saying you wanna break up or some shit like that."

Miyuki rubbed his forehead. "But Sawamura's not a girlfriend. He's a boyfriend, _boyfriend_..!"

The shortstop only shrugged. "Same difference but you should hurry up and make it up to him. I heard from some of the First-years that Okumura and Yui are fighting for the right to be Sawamura's battery partner."

Miyuki only twitched at that.

 _Fuck that shit._

* * *

Sawamura Eijun was having a perfectly normal day.

In the morning: Running, morning practice, eating breakfast and ignoring Miyuki. In the afternoon: classes, sleeping, lunch and ignoring Miyuki again. Then later on during practice, something changed.

"Sawamura, c'mere."

He bristled as Miyuki called him over, languid and relaxed as if they didn't have a fight. "What?!"

Suddenly Miyuki was grasping him by the arm and pulled him in tight, pressing him up against his chest and caging him in. He flushed at the sudden contact and he squirmed despite enjoying Miyuki's broad chest. "W-What are you doing you stupid Tanuki?!"

He felt a kiss on top of his head and soft words next to his ear. "I'm sorry Eijun; I won't break my promise to you next time okay?"

He bit his lip at the heartfelt apology before sighing and leaning back to look up at the catcher. "Fine but you better not do it again, you hear?"

Miyuki nodded before letting him go but not with one present. With one hand, he closed his eyes before tucking something into his ear. "I won't. Now let's go to practice, shall we?"

He nodded before feeling around for the object Miyuki had placed besides his ear.

It was a sunflower, as pretty as the ones from Nagano and his heart swelled up at that. He then jumped up to go after the catcher, a bright smile and a blooming blush on his face. "Miyuki Kazuya, wait up!"

* * *

 _Later On…_

* * *

"So I heard you were after Sawamura."

Yui and Okumura turned with trepidation to see Miyuki with an eerie grin on his face. Okumura, the bold soul, spoke up with his narrowed eyes, "That's right."

Miyuki twitched before grabbing them roughly over the head in a bear-like grip. "That's it you punks, you're coming with me."

Then a voice called far away, light and joyful. "Kaz, what are you doing?"

Miyuki sighed before throwing a fake smile over his shoulders. "Nothing babe!"

He lied. He was going to _slaughter_ the two First-years.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt: Big brother Kuramochi (from Haikyuufan).

* * *

It happens like this:

Kuramochi was scolding Sawamura again about his inability to eat something without closing his mouth. That was normal. Fast forward to Kuramochi karate-chopping Sawamura's head as Sawamura once again failed to keep his food in his mouth. Also normal.

What was not normal was Sawamura crying out "Kuramochi-nii".

* * *

Everyone in the room stopped to stare at Sawamura and Kuramochi. The Shortstop gave a small pause before asking, "D-Did you call me Niisan?"

Sawamura flailed around, a red blush staining his cheeks. "N-NO! I-I swear! I-I didn't call you N-Niisan! Nope, definitely not!"

Kuramochi felt a blush spilling into his cheeks as well and he coughed, breaking off Sawamura's triade. "I-It's not like I hate it."

Sawamura paused mid-sentence. "W-What?" A wide smile started to grow on his face. "You mean I can call you Kuramochi-nii?!"

Kuramochi only hit him on the head, his red face clashing terribly with his green hair. "Just shut up!"

* * *

It had taken a while for Kuramochi to get used to it. He had never been a big brother before, never had an older brother either and it was strange to get used to.

Of course that didn't mean that he didn't take his new job seriously.

* * *

 _"Sawamura wipe your mouth."_

 _"Sawamura put on your jacket, it's fucking freezing outside."_

 _"Sawamura you better come back before nine."_

 _"Sawamura-"_

* * *

Yes, he was taking it very seriously much to the amusement of the team.

Miyuki in particular was annoying about it, rubbing it in as much as he could. "How's Niisan doing today~?"

He twitched as Miyuki slung his arm around him. "Shut up Miyuki."

"Aww c'mon!" Miyuki cooed. "Where's that brotherly love, hmm?" Then a devious grin appeared. "Or is it only reserved for Sawamura-chan?"

He couldn't help it. He kicked Miyuki twice.

* * *

"Kuramochi-nii!"

He grunted as arms wrapped around his stomach. "What is it Sawamura?"

Sawamura beamed up at him, arms still wrapped around his waist. Kuramochi sighed before turning around, bending his waist to hug him back. Sawamura's smile grew even wider at that before squirming into his lap. _"I love you!"_

Kuramochi hummed absentmindedly before he fell into dead faint.

This was too much to deal with in one day.

* * *

"Hey Kuramochi-nii! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine but…"

"But?!"

"Give a guy some warning next time."


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: In which Sawamura turns into a dog during the day and is only a human in the night (from Velvetcheshire).

* * *

Miyuki stared at the dog in front of him with a blank expression. The dog only stared back, tail wagging and eyes wide. The Shiba Inu lifted one paw and-

"No. No way Sawamura. Don't give me that bullshit! I am not taking care of you!"

* * *

He groaned as Sawamura ran around his room again, sniffing everything and anything. Finally he had enough and as Sawamura started snuffling on his baseball jersey, he lifted the dog by the scruff of his neck, bringing him up face to face. "Stop that!"

Sawamura let out a low whine before lifting his head even higher to lick at his nose. He yelped, dropping the dog who landed on his feet with a rather smug sounding bark before going back to sniffing at his jersey.

"...I hate you so much right now."

* * *

He didn't even know how this all happened. Maybe it was when Sawamura made fun of a "witch" or perhaps it was when _Sawamura_ _actually turned into a fucking dog._

Either way, it did not constitute him seeing the white of Sawamura's naked ass.

* * *

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Put on some fucking clothes."

Sawamura scrambled to grab some pants before sitting up with wide eyes. "Hey! The curse wore off!"

Miyuki only lifted an eyebrow. "Really now? I think it didn't."

Sawamura tilted his head. "Why not?"

"You have a fucking tail and ears moron."

"...Ah."

* * *

By daytime, Sawamura had turned into a dog again. He lay curled up next to him and Miyuki had to push the other into the ground in order to get off the bed. Sawamura whined at him and he tapped the dog on the snout, giving a smirk. "You know you deserved that. You were blocking the way."

Sawamura only whined some more; something he ignored. After all, he couldn't be late for morning practice, not with Coach watching.

Finally after a few minutes, he had his uniform on when he noticed something tugging on his socks. He looked down to see Sawamura with wide eyes. "No, you can't come to practice!"

Sawamura let out a low whine and sat on his haunches, lifting his paws.

 _Damnit. Sawamura was too cute in this form._

* * *

"Where the hell did you find a dog?!"

Miyuki pinched the bridge of his nose. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Kuramochi hummed, petting Sawamura on the nose. "Shoot."

Miyuki only sighed before telling him the whole story.

* * *

"So you're saying this is Sawamoron."

"Yes."

"And I've been petting him this whole entire time."

"Yes."

"...I'm kicking him so hard when he turns back to normal."

"Me too. _Me too_."

* * *

As it turned out, Sawamura did turn back to normal after seven days ( _seven, why was it always seven?_ ). However Sawamura retained the ability to turn into a dog at will, something that served him well when someone was mad at him.

Honestly, how could anyone stay mad at a dog?


End file.
